Wade Lion
The Wade Lions are a collection of giant mechanical Lions created by Wade to use against the Voltron Force and the Spider Robeast that landed on planet Arus. Appearance The size of the functional Wade Lion that was sent to Arus is much bigger than the four Voltron Lions and possible the same or even bigger than the Black Lion. The appearances between the Wade Lion and the Black Lion are similar because after Wade convinced the Galaxy Alliance to lock the Lions away Wade was able to get his hands on the Black Lion and try to see how it works. It appears he had succeeded and put his own touches on his mechanical lion. The Wade Lion looks more mechanic than the sleek Voltron Lions, it has a plasma cannon on each side of its shoulders, a two barrel cannon on its upper back and ten rocket launchers on its lower back. To even inflate more of his ego Wade put his insignia on the chest of the Wade Lion . There are other Wade Lions beside the one that Wade sent to Arus as they are located on a secret moon base used by Wade. Most of them seem to be run down and not kept well maintained but are still functional. It is the same moon base where Wade kept the Black Lion and experimented on it to figure out how it works. Some of the Wade Lions have missing parts either a jaw, weapons like the plasma cannons and barrel cannons or no weapons at all, possible deems as failures. Princess Allura mistakes one of the Wade Lions for Keith's Black Lion. Fiction Voltron Force (TV series) The Wade Lion was created by Wade; to have his own Lion and in an effort to prove to be better than the Defender of the Universe. The Wade Lion was sent to Arus after the four of the five Voltron Lions engage the Spider Robeast. Wade thought this was the perfect opportunity to showcase his lion and destroy both the Robeast and the Voltron Lions. The Wade Lion engaged both the Voltron Lions and the Spider Robeast, after beating the Voltron Lions it then went up against the Spider Robeast. The Spider Robeast pinned the Wade Lion under her and pierced the armor of the Wade Lion, effectually shutting it down. The Spider Robeast then merged with the Wade Lion, making her stronger. Wade once again used the Wade Lions, but these Lions were used to slow down the Voltron Lions and they were leftovers from Wade’s experiments on the Black Lion. Weapons Barrel Cannon, two are located on the upper back of the Wade Lion and can fire both missiles and big red laserDefenders of the Universe. Rocket Launchers, five in two rows making ten rocket launchers, located on lower back of the LionDefenders of the Universe. The Lion’s mouth, just like the Voltron Lions, the Wade Lion can fire a missile or a big green laserDefenders of the Universe. Plasma Cannon, they appear to be plasma cannon; one located on each side of the Lion’s shoulders and was never used. Double gun, one of each is located at the joint of the side of the jaw and was never fired. References Category:Lions (Voltron Force)